


she's unhappy

by tonightandalwayss



Series: unhappy [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (kind of?), Angst, F/M, Implied abusive relationships, no happy ending, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightandalwayss/pseuds/tonightandalwayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't let the sparkle in your eye fade away, darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's unhappy

Danny hated almost everything about their relationship. It wasn't even his relationship, but that made him feel even stronger about it. She deserved way better. But Danny was always too scared to say anything. So he just watches it happen. 

“A-and then I was walking into-” She was telling Arin and Danny a story, her smile wide and the sparkle in her eye as bright as ever.

“Babe, can you keep it down?” Her boyfriend called from across the room. Her smile dropped and the sparkle faded, then she nodded and sat back into her seat. 

“What happened? Come on, finish the story!” Arin was trying. He was trying to get her to open up and talk, because every time this happened, she shut down and stayed quiet.

“No it's a stupid story, really. It's boring.” 

Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper at this point. Danny's heart just about broke as he watched her pick at her nail polish and chew her bottom lip. 

Arin nudged him, and gestured to her. Danny moved closer and placed his hand on her knee. She flinched and pulled away, but then realized it was only Danny. She relaxed her body and took a deep breath.

That made Danny's blood boil. She was so scared of a simple touch to her leg she pulled away. 

What the fuck was he doing to her? 

“Lady come on. I love your stories!” Danny's voice was chipper, hoping his tone would make her happier. She looked up at him and gave him a little smile.

“Yeah, right. I never get to finish my stories.” 

She said with a sour tone. Not towards Danny, but towards herself. 

“Well I love them anyway.” 

She opened her mouth to speak again, but got cut off once again.

“Babe! Come on, we're leaving!” 

She sighed, and got up from her spot on the couch. She hugged Danny, holding him tightly and for a little longer than the normal hugging time, hoping her boyfriend doesn't notice. 

Then she hugged everyone else, and followed her boyfriend out. She looked back before she left, and Danny can see the sadness she carries in her eyes. 

He should've said something. 

The next day, she came into the office alone, getting dropped off by her boyfriend to help Suzy with some of her projects. 

She's limping, and she walked around with her head held low. She wore a hoodie, with the hood up over her head and black leggings. Which is a little unusual, considering how hot it's been in LA. 

Danny brushes it off, remembering that she tends to be cold a lot anyway. 

She doesn't talk to anybody but Suzy, and even that is a little sparse. Arin goes over to the desk they're both sat at and sits next to her.

She glances at him and gives him a small nod. Arin tries to move the hood down to get a better look at her but she grabbed it and pulled it over her head. He pulled back, put his hands over his head, and walked away.

Suzy noticed her behavior, and tried to get answers.

“Hey, are you alright?” 

She looked up at Suzy, and forced a smile.

“I'm okay.” 

“You're safe here, you know that? We all love you.” 

Those words get through to her, because she looked down at her sweatshirt and back up at Suzy. 

“It's okay. We're here for you.” 

She gripped the hem of the sweatshirt and lifted it over her head, revealing a loose black tank top underneath, but that's not what Suzy focused on. 

Suzy focused on the dark purple hickies littered all over her neck, and the hand shaped bruises on her shoulders. She looked back up at Suzy, and chewed on her bottom lip nervously. 

“Okay. Let's get you some ice? Is it sore?” Suzy asked cautiously. She nods, and Suzy stands up from her chair. 

As she's getting the ice, Suzy gathered everyone else in the office and fills them in on the situation.

“Don't freak out. Tell her you love her, she's okay, it's not her fault, everything's gonna be okay, but don't ask questions. Okay?” 

They all nod and Suzy hands the ice over to Dan. He looked down at it, and back to where she's sitting. 

Danny approached her and sits in Suzy's chair. She looked at him and her eyes widened, as she desperately tried to cover the bruises. 

“It's okay. You're okay. Here.” 

He places the ice on her neck where she holds her hand over his. When she makes eye contact with Danny, he realized her eyes are completely dull.

Almost as if all of the light in them has been stolen. She gives him a weak smile, but her heart's not behind it. 

 

He really should've said something.

**Author's Note:**

> second fic wooooooooo! this one is sad, but let me know what you think! also i'm kind of in a rut so give me suggestions on things to write! i love you lovelies byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
